


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Harry's Thigh Kink

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, M/M, corruption of innocent(ish) eyes, slight description of a thigh kink, that's about it, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Harry's Thigh Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx

December 15

Harry woke up suddenly after having rolled onto his back in his sleep. He shot up gasping before hurriedly flopping over onto his stomach. Louis stirred above him, stretching and opening sleepy eyes to look down at his lover. A small smile played at his lips.

“Morning, Haz,” Harry cuffed him on the ear. “Hey what was that for?” Louis asked in confusion watching as the younger boy glanced at the clock before gently getting to his feet.

“My back and my arse, you idiot,” he called back fondly from his place turning on the shower.

“Oh I nearly forgot about that. Is it really that bad?” Through the smugness of his tone there was a hint of concern that had Harry’s lips curving in a sweet smile.

“It’s not too bad but the boys are going to notice and I am never going to hear the end of it. Now get in here for a shower we have to meet the boys downstairs in an hour.” They showered carefully and thoroughly before getting dressed and catching the elevator down to meet the boys in the lobby of the hotel. Apparently the other boys were all early and decided to go wait in the van. Louis climbed in first, sitting in one of the rear facing seats, and scooting over to make room for the other boy. Harry got in and carefully arranged himself avoiding his back and trying to sit mostly on his hip, leaning into the older boy to get more comfortable. He winced when Louis wrapped his arm around his shoulders but relaxed when he felt a hand slip into his hair. The other boys exchanged an amused look from across from them as the van started moving. Zayn cleared his throat and Niall laughed loudly into his hand.

“So, boys did you have a, uh, fun night?” by now even Liam was holding back laughter as Harry blushed and hid his face in the crook of the older boys neck, which only caused his shirt to shift and reveal the top of his back. As all the boys caught sight of his mottled skin they all gasped before breaking into full on laughter. Gasping for air, Liam managed to choke out a few words.

“Damn Lou what the hell did you do to his back?” Louis’ face took on a proud expression.

“Well last night was the official first night of the twelve days of Kinkmas-” he was cut off as Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and cheeks fever red. This only made the other boys laugh hard. Harry groaned and leaned down to put his head on his boyfriends lap. “Aww Hazza, don’t be embarrassed. Just think about tonight and you’ll feel better.” He winked as the younger boy peeked up at him through his lashes.

“What’s happening tonight?” Niall asked curiously, still fighting off laughter. Louis looked at him mischievously.

“Oh tonight is day two obviously,” this getting a small giggle out the younger boy on his lap. The other boys shook their heads as they pulled up to their first interview of the day.

***

They arrived at the hotel room in much the same way they had the night before, though this time they discarded their boxers as well before climbing into bed.

“So I guess it’s time for my revenge isn’t it?” The taller boy smirked as he flipped Louis onto his back, sliding down to push the older boys’ delicious thighs apart and bury his nose is the soft flesh. He copied Louis’ actions of sucking, licking and biting all over creating a swirling pattern of bruises. The older boy was above his gasping and moaning as the sensitive skin was marked. Louis tugged on the other boys’ curls, bringing him back up to lock their lips. He pulled away and panted into the younger boys’ ear.

“Haz if you keep it up I’m going to wind up coming just from the love bites,” he had meant it as a warning, but it sparked and idea in the other boys head.

“Hey Lou… Do you think we could try something?”

“Of course, babe. That’s what Kinkmas is all about innit?” The younger boy smiled and got off the bed pulling Louis along with him. He bent the other over the bed so his shoulders were pressed into the sheets with his hands fanned out on either side of his head. The taller boy grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it all over the supple skin between his boyfriends’ thighs. “Okay, can you cross your ankles and squeeze your legs together?” Louis gasped as he caught on and quickly did as the other boy asked. He wasn’t entirely sure he would actually be able to get off just from this, despite what he said, but he was excited nonetheless.

Harry slathered up his cock and bent his knees so he could slide between the slick, tan skin. They both moaned at the feeling, Harrys’ cock sliding over Louis’ balls and rubbing fleetingly over his own length. He started thrusting his hips, creating a rhythm, and despite the awkward angle caused by their height difference they find themselves getting lost in the feeling. They both get closer until they’re teetering on the edge. Louis whines and Harry reaches down to stroke him roughly. They both miss the sound of a loud knock before the door is being opened and a very shocked Liam and Niall freeze in their respective spots. They both come with a shout and Louis slumps to the bed, breathing harshly and smiling like a maniac.

“That was bloody fucking amazing. Why have we never done that before?” Harry chuckles and picks Louis up before turning and stopping dead.

“Well that was… mentally scarring,” Liam says after a minute of silence.

“Mate was that the first time you’ve walked in on them like this? If so you are damn lucky,” Niall says, shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head.

“You’ve walked in on them before?” Liam turns to the shorter boy in shock. The other just looks at him pointedly before turning back to address Harry.

“So we came to see if you boys are interested in coming out for a drink?” Harry looks at the boy in his arms in question. Louis shrugs and turns back to respond.

“Sure, but can we have an hour to shower and get ready?”

“Louis also needs the time to recover from that lovely experience,” Harry added cheekily earning himself a flick to the nose. “Hey have you seen your thighs? If I had a hard time because of last night, it will be a miracle if you can walk,” Louis rolled his eyes but didn’t protest further. The two boys in the doorway agree and close the door behind them as they head back to their rooms to get ready.

The younger boy walks them to the shower, turning it on and pulling them in once it’s heated up. When the water hits the smaller boys skin he yelps with a start, almost falling out of Harry’s grasp.

“Do you think you can manage to stand on your own?” after a nod of approval he sets the boy down gently and pulls them together under the spray.

“Maybe I will need to recover. I can’t image the feeling of skinny jeans or walking in them right now,” the older boy said with a look of distaste. Harry chuckled and kissed the other boys throat before sucking a dark love bite.

“I’ll just carry you around the club all night,” the older boy smiled and hummed.

“Caveman,” he murmurs fondly.

“You love it.”

“I do. And I love you.”

“I love me too.”

“Haz.”

“Okay, okay I love you too,” he says smirking as the kiss slowly, water streaming down their faces, following their wandering hands.


End file.
